Illusion
by LoreliFireSprite
Summary: Tagline: The closer you think you are, the less you actually see. Full summary inside. Rated M for adult themes.


Illusion

By Loreli Fire Sprite

Tagline: The closer you think you are, the less you actually see.

Summary: What if Serena knew she was the princess before Luna found her? What if Serenity's influence meant a less immature and flighty leader?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just like playing with the characters.

Episode 1: A Star Is Born

The red numbers on her alarm clock stared balefully at her. Four o'clock in the morning and she was wide awake. The dream that had startled her from sleep seemed all too real again.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

She was walking through a beautiful garden at twilight. As she walked, she trailed her hands gracefully and lovingly over the delicate blooms of the roses _he _had given her. A slight noise behind her caused her to pause.

"Trying to startle me, Endy?"

A male chuckle came from behind her. "Of course not. Even with my training, you always know when I am near. I doubt I could sneak up on you even if I tried."

She turned to face her lover. "It's been so long since you have come to me. Is it really getting that bad on Earth?" She searched his eyes for the truth.

Endymion sighed. "I don't want to scare you Serenity, but yes, the uprisings are getting worse day by day. Making the trip from Earth to the Moon grows ever more perilous. I know I should have stayed on Earth to keep fighting, but I can't make myself stay away. It is like trying to live without air." He took the last few steps between them and took her in his arms. "I have missed you, little one."

Serenity rested her head on his shoulder. The comfort of his embrace seeped into her so that she melted into his arms. She spoke softly, to not ruin the moment. "Endymion, I am trying to convince Mother to send aid, but she is adamant that we will not get involved in Earth's affairs. She does not approve of our love."

He tightened his hold on her. "I will never let you go. Your mother will come to see that we love each other. I know I don't have much to offer since the uprisings started, but I am confident that I can negotiate a diplomatic treaty between the Earth and the Moon." He tugged on one of her tendrils of hair so he could see her eyes. "I will never desert you, my love." Endymion bent down and brushed his lips across hers. "Even after I die, I will find a way back to you."

He kissed her again, and Serenity couldn't help but deepen the kiss. They drew apart, panting harshly. "I will love you forever, my handsome prince." She whispered against his lips.

He grinned, just a little quirk of his sensual lips. "I will love you forever as well, my beautiful princess."

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

The dream made her feel so loved, but sad and confused at the same time. Was she the Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom? This wasn't the first dream that she'd had of the couple. Serena brushed her fingertips across her lips. After a dream where the prince kissed her, Serena swore she could feel her lips tingling from the passion of the kisses shared.

*You know him,* something inside her whispered. *And you know what happens after that last meeting in the gardens. It's time you understand who you are and what your purpose in this new world is.*

Memories of a past lifetime flooded her mind. Serena whimpered in pain and clutched her head. After agonizing minutes of pain, the memories finally slowed to the point that she could make sense of them. When she processed the memory of her love dying by the hand of Beryl, tears streamed from her eyes.

_WHY!?_ she screamed internally. _Why am I getting these now?_

The same voice from before, which she now knew was Serenity, answered. *Because the Negaverse has returned, and now we can protect the ones we love. You need my memories so you can be strong.*

Serena sat up, contemplating what the voice was saying. She swung her long, slender legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Moving to the antique full length mirror in the corner of her room, she stared at her image. Wide eyes the color of cerulean, framed by thick sooty lashes. High cheekbones and lips that were naturally pouty. Her hair was so pale it looked silver in the moonlight. Now she knew why her hair was such an unusual color. It was the mark of the Royal Lunarian family, as was the crescent moon on the forehead. As she thought about that detail, the crescent moon slowly faded into sight.

Startled, Serena leaned in closer to inspect her forehead. _Oh no! I can't go around like this every day, _she thought. *Concentrate on hiding it,* the voice said. *Your aura is protected by your strong magics.*

She concentrated for a moment, and then waved her hand in front of her face. The crescent moon faded. Glancing at the clock, she decided to start getting ready for school. It was nice that she didn't have to rush. She normally wasn't a morning person, and was constantly sleeping late and having to rush to get to school on time.

She made her way downstairs. No one was up yet, since it was still early. She got herself a glass of orange juice and sipped it leisurely. Her mother would be surprised that her eldest child would actually be early for a change! She made her lunch, and wrote a note letting her mother that she had left early. Since she still had an hour and a half before school started, she decided that she would take a detour to the rose gardens in the park.

As she walked leisurely to the gardens, she didn't notice a small black cat discreetly following her.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Remembering her most recent dream, she trailed her hands lovingly over the rose blooms. She smiled sadly and wondered if Endymion would keep his promise and find a way to her. A throat clearing behind her made her turn sharply. She froze.

A man wearing jogging clothes stood behind her. He was tall with midnight hair that was a little too long and deep midnight blue eyes. He looked at her curiously, as though he wasn't used to seeing people in the gardens this early.

He spoke first. "Hi, my name is Darien." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I come here every morning and this is the first time I've seen someone here at this time."

Serena was speechless. It was him! Her Endymion, in the flesh. She couldn't believe it! "Oh, um… Hello. I'm Serena. I'm not usually up this early, but I couldn't fall back asleep after a dream. I figured since I had the time that I would visit the roses."

He grinned. She couldn't help but stare in wonder. He hadn't changed physically at all. It was just a slight quirk of his lips, but it still affected her deeply. "You make it sound as though they are friends." Darien was intrigued by this girl. There was something so familiar about her, but he was sure he would have remembered her had they met previously. When she smiled, he thought that the sunrise had come early. She was so beautiful! And it wasn't in a superficial way. She had an inner brightness and beauty that radiated from within.

"They are friends, in some ways," she replied softly. "I've been visiting these gardens since I was a little girl. I like to come here after school to relax and unwind."

"I can understand that. Anytime I need to get away, I find myself here. It's a very soothing and peaceful place." He felt a genuine smile on his lips. He didn't have much to smile for in his life. This girl was bringing out the best in him.

Neither person noticed the cat crouched beneath one of the larger rose bushes, watching their exchange with a stoic expression. They were so focused on each other, a stampede could have gone by and they wouldn't have noticed.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

After sitting at the bench and talking with Darien for a while, Serena glanced at her watch. "Oh no! I have to go! I am going to be so late!" She jumped up and picked up her lunch. Turning back to Darien, she said "Thank you for the company, but I have to go!" With that, she dashed away.

Darien sat there for a few more minutes after Serena disappeared from sight. As he stood to finish his jog, he realized that he hadn't gotten any of her information. _Damn, _he thought. _I hope I'll see her again._ Looking at his own watch made him realize that if he didn't get a move on, he would be late himself.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

As Luna followed the blonde, she didn't notice that a group of young boys had started following her. They managed to surprise her and were jabbing her with sticks when she finally heard her savior.

"HEY! Get away from that cat!" Serena dashed into the alley. The boys were spooked enough that they scattered without more incentive from Serena. She gently picked up the trembling ball of feline and spoke in a soothing tone. "It's ok, kitty. They won't hurt you anymore. Luna finally calmed down enough to look Serena in the eye. Serena had another bout of déjà vu. _Luna! I'd know her cinnamon colored eyes anywhere, _she thought. To confirm her suspicions, she gently pulled off the band aid covering the cat's forehead. She bit back a gasp. When she calmed down, she said, "What an unusual mark."

Luna figured she may as well get things started on the right foot. She started purring and nuzzled Serena's chin.

Serena's heart clenched as Luna nuzzled her affectionately. She remembered evenings in her rooms on the Moon when Luna was in her cat form. They spent evenings with Serena working on her cross stitch or reading a book and Luna purring, curled up in her lap. Not many people on the moon knew that Luna had more than one form. It was a way that her mother the Queen could keep tabs on her own court without alerting the court.

Suddenly realizing that she was now even later, she put Luna down. "Sorry kitty, I have to go! I'm sooooooo laaaaaaaaaaate!" With that, she dashed off to school.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Serena's teacher Miss Haruna was not happy about her being late again. After assigning Serena detention, she announced to the class that thanks to Serena being late, she would be giving a surprise pop quiz. Everyone groaned and shot Serena evil glares. She hunched over in her seat, mortified. Normally Miss Haruna gave her detention and left it at that, but today Miss Haruna wanted to make an example of Serena. She wanted to impress upon Serena that she needed to start being punctual.

Her friends Molly and Melvin looked at her with concern. During lunch, Molly asked Serena why she was so late all the time.

"I don't know Molly. I didn't use to be late so much. I've been having these dreams that wake me up in the middle of the night." Serena stared dejectedly into her lunch box.

"Are they bad dreams?" Molly asked.

"Sometimes. Other times they just make me feel really sad."

Molly put her arm around Serena in a hug. Serena was not her usual happy and laughing self. "It'll be ok. Maybe you should set an extra alarm or something."

Serena grinned at Molly. "If only that worked!"

Cheering up some, Serena spent the rest of the day forcing cheerfulness, determined that she wouldn't let the consequences of her perpetual tardiness ruin her day.

After detention, Serena was walking dejectedly toward the Arcade. She looked once more at the red number at the top of today's quiz. _Only 50%! Why does math have to be so hard, _she lamented. She balled up the quiz and threw it.

"Ow! Hey, it's rude to throw things at people!"

Serena gasped and turned around. "Darien! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with that!"

Darien opened up the crumpled piece of paper. When he saw the score at the top of the page, he said, "Serena, are you having trouble with math?"

She blushed beat red. "Yes, and I tried really hard! But today was a surprise quiz and I wasn't prepared. I just have a really hard time remembering all the formulas."

An idea popped into Darien's mind. It was an idea that would mean spending a lot more time with the vivacious girl. "Would you like some tutoring? I'm really good at math and I bet I could help you understand it better."

Serena brightened considerably at his offer. _This is wonderful! Not only do I get help in my worst subject, but I get to spend more time with Darien!_ She shyly looked up at him. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked.

Darien grinned mischievously and replied, "Not at all Meatball Head. It means I get to spend more time with you."

Serena scowled at the nickname. She hated it when anyone made fun of her hair style. "Darien! Don't call me Meatball Head!"

He smirked at her, thinking that she looked glorious in her indignation. _She looks like an angry kitten,_ he thought with amusement. "Ok Serena, I won't call you that. Much." Chuckling at the expression on her face, he opened the door to the Arcade and gestured. "After you, milady." He bowed gallantly.

Giggling at his antics, she curtsied and walked into the arcade.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Queen Beryl idly inspected her nails as she sat on her throne. The members of her court lounged at various points of the throne room. _It won't be long until I no longer have to suffer these wretched monsters, _she thought. _Then I will actually have a dignified court instead of insipid air-for-brains creatures._

The double doors at the other end of the room opened. Jadeite, her fourth in command, swaggered in. He walked up to the foot of her throne and kneeled. "My Queen, you summoned me?" he inquired.

"Yes General." She pinned him with a glacial stare. "Have you discovered the whereabouts of the Imperial Silver Crystal? The successfulness of our invasion of Earth depends on it. We have stored as much energy as possible, but without that crystal we have not the brute strength to overpower our enemies!"

"My Queen, I already have feelers placed throughout the city. If the Crystal is here, I will surely find it. I also have a minion holed up in a local jewelry store stealing more energy as we speak."

Beryl leaned back against her throne in an elegant repose. "I expect results Jadeite. Do not fail me." _Or else. _The last part remained unspoken, but Jadeite heard it loud and clear.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Jadeite rose to his feet and bowed, then took his leave.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Later that evening, Serena was sitting at her vanity brushing her long hair before bed. Since her hair was so long, it took her a good hour after her shower to brush all the tangles out. As she sat there, she started humming an old Lunarian lullaby her mother used to hum when she was a little girl. The soft breeze from her open window felt heavenly. A noise from her window sill startled her. As she turned to see what had made the noise, she saw Luna sitting on her bed.

"Hello there, Lu-little kitty." Serena stumbled over the name. Her instincts told her that she should keep the fact that she was the Princess a secret. She hoped that Luna hadn't noticed her almost slip.

"Hello. I wonder if I could trouble you for a bowl of water?" replied Luna.

Serena tried to act stunned. "Oh. My. GAWD! Did that cat just talk? I must be dreaming." Serena crawled into bed and curled into a fetal position.

Luna shook her head and sighed. She really shouldn't have expected more. "Serena, my name is Luna. I've been watching you for the last few days. But before I explain more, could you please get me some water? I'm very thirsty."

Serena peaked at Luna from under the covers. "Okay, Luna. Let me get a bowl. Serena managed to go downstairs and get a bowl of water without disturbing her parents or her younger brother Sammy. When she returned to her bedroom, Luna was perched on the end of Serena's bed. She set the bowl of water next to Luna and sat on the edge of her bed.

Luna drank half the bowl before starting her explanation. "Serena, you are a reincarnated warrior of the Moon. A Sailor Scout. You must find and awaken the rest of the scouts and find the princess."

"This is so crazy! I mean, I'm talking to a cat for goodness sakes! Me, a warrior? I can barely walk down the street without tripping. Not to mention that I don't know a thing about using any type of weapon!"

Luna padded over to her and placed a paw on Serena's knee. "Serena, I know this is a lot to take in, but it's your destiny." Luna back flipped and a beautiful broach materialized and fell on the bed. "This is your transformation broach. Hold it and say 'Moon Prism Power.'"

Serena slowly reached for the broach and gently picked it up. Powerful magic sent strong tingles up her arm and into her chest. Even though the power felt familiar, there was something missing. _The Silver Crystal, _Serena realized. There was something about the Silver Crystal that Serena just couldn't out her finger on. It was something from her childhood on the moon. Before she was able to catch the mercurial sliver of memory, Luna started to speak again.

"As I was patrolling today, I felt some weird vibes from the Oksana Jewelry Shop. I think that Sailor Moon should go check it out."

Serena nodded, and instinctive flipped open the locket. As she held the broach, it started to glow. Luna watched in fascination as the broach elongated into a staff about 6ft long. It was rose gold with accents of silver and gold flecks. It was topped by a mother of pearl crescent moon. _I wonder how she did that, _Luna thought.

After the staff materialized, Serena was in awe of the weapon in front of her. Its ancient power washed over her in waves. *This was Great-Grandmother's staff. When the last of the Solar Wars were over, she hid this staff in the palace. As time passed, it faded out of common knowledge. Only the current ruler of the Moon knew its exact location. I've called it for us, as it is a more powerful weapon than the broach is. When we find the Silver Crystal, its powers will be complete.*

Serena raised the staff and said in a quiet but powerful voice, "Moon Prism Power!" Ribbons of iridescent light swirled around the teenager. When the transformation was finished, Sailor Moon looked down at herself. Her uniform looked different than what she remembered of the Inner Scouts', or even the Outers', for that matter. Her bodysuit was white with dazzling white diamonds sewn into the bodice. The skirt, while still very short, was many layers of a sheer silver fabric that flowed in graceful ruffles. The bows on her chest and the small of her back were made of the same silver material. Her gloves and boots were also white with silver crescent moon accents. Her tiara was platinum with a blue diamond set the middle. All in all, it was more ornate than what she had been expecting.

Luna was speechless. This woman-child reminded her so much of—but that couldn't be possible. Luna shook her head and said, "Come on then! We need to check out the jewelry store for Negaverse activity." Luna led the way out the window.

"Luna! It's so high! I'll break a leg if I try to jump from here!" Serena shivered, trying to keep Luna in the dark.

Luna tsked at her and said, "You will be fine! Now let's go!" Luna dashed down the street, trusting that her charge would follow.

Serena should a deep breath and leaped out of her window. She stumbled a bit on her landing, but managed to turn it into a tuck and roll that ending with her running fleet footed after the feline. _It's a good thing that I'm in such good shape because of all the running I do, _Serena thought wryly.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

The street along the front of the Oksana Jewelry store was eerily silent when Sailor Moon arrived. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she crept into the alley that led to the back of the store. The back door was ajar, which struck Sailor Moon as extremely odd. _A jewelry store with expensive gems would be locked up tight, _Sailor Moon thought. She slipped in the back door, her staff held protectively in front of her. When she reached the showroom, she tripped over something big on the middle of the floor.

Concentrating, Sailor Moon made the mother of pearl crescent moon on the top of her staff glow softly. She looked at what she tripped over, and realized that it wasn't a what, but whom. Including the person she had tripped over, there were about a dozen people passed out on the floor.

"This is starting to creep me out," Sailor Moon said to herself.

All of a sudden, the lights came on in a blinding flash.

"Oh lookie! Another person to drain!" An emaciated monster with black pits for eyes, lanky brown hair, and black dress stepped out from the shadows in the corner.

Serena fell back in a fighting stance. "Release these people!"

The monster grinned in a macabre fashion. Holding her hands out in front of itself, it said, "Rise my pretties! Kill this enemy of the Negaverse!"

The people that had been lying on the floor rose and turned towards Sailor Moon. _Oh no, _she thought. _I can't kill these people! They're innocent. _Taking a look at the people coming towards her, Sailor Moon recognized her friend Molly and several other classmates. Making a decision, Sailor Moon back flipped over the line of brainwashed people. At the last second, one of the brainwashed men reached out and managed to grab her ankle. Crashing to the floor, Sailor Moon gasped as she tried to regain her footing.

A rose came out of nowhere and cut across the back of the man's hand. "Get your hands off her!" A tall man in a tuxedo, cape and top hat leaped over one of the counters and crouched in front of Sailor Moon. While keeping his attention on the people in front of him he asked, "Are you ok?"

Sailor Moon quickly got to her feet. "I'm not hurt. Thank you, but now I need to finish this." In a move that surprised even Serena with its graceful beauty, she twisted in what was almost a pirouette and touched the top end of her staff against the monster's forehead.

With an unearthly howl, an inky black mist rose out of the woman, who turned out to be Molly's mother Samantha. With a whimper, Samantha collapsed. Serena was barely able to catch her before she cracked her head on the edge of a nearby glass jewelry case. She slowly lowered the woman to the floor. The other people were now shaking their heads and blinking as though they were waking from a deep sleep.

Now that the monster was taken care of, Sailor Moon slipped back out of the store before anyone noticed. Back in the alley, Sailor Moon paused.

"Thank you for helping me." She turned towards a cluster of dark shadows. When the man stepped into the light, she was again struck with recognition.

_Endymion! I guess he was able to keep his promise after all! _Sailor Moon smiled. The last time she had seen him in that tux was the night of the ball and final invasion.

"I'm glad that I could help. I'm Tuxedo Mask. I'll always be here to protect you, Sailor Moon." With that, he stepped back into the shadows.

"Wait! How did you know my name!?" Serena asked.

It was too late. He was already gone.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

The next day at school, Molly was telling anyone who would listen about the duo that had saved her mother.

"You should've seen it Sere! Sailor Moon was so beautiful. It was amazing to see a woman so ethereal yet strong defeat the monster! I wonder if they're together? The guy seemed like he was really handsome behind that mask!" With hearts in her eyes, Molly sighed. "It's so romantic!"

Serena giggled at the look on her friend's face. "I'm so glad you're safe Molly."

As she hugged Molly, Serena wondered just how much her life was going to change.

§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§o¤°¤o§

Please review! My Muse needs fed so she can give me inspiration for Episode 2!


End file.
